Shellfish and algae such as Balanus eburnea; Crassostrea gigas; Mytitus edulis; Tubularia mesembryantemum; Hydroides ezoensis; Dakaria subovoidea; Styela plicate; Bugula neritina; Ulva pertusa; Enteromopha compressa; Ectocarpus indicus, etc. have been bred on surfaces in water such as a ship bottom, a fishing net, apparatus in sea such as a buoy, a construction in water such as a dam apparatus, a waterway for cooling water used in a condenser of a heat power plant or in a heat-exchanger for various industries, whereby a deceleration of ship speed and excess consumption of a fuel are caused and also economical losses of a cost for cleaning a ship bottom and a loss for a suspension of a ship service during the cleaning term are caused; a handling trouble is caused for constructions in water; and a rate of water supply is decreased to decrease a cooling coefficient and functions of equipments are damaged by organism mass peeled off from walls of a waterway in the waterway for a condenser or a heat exchanger. It has caused serious losses.
Thus, in order to prevent such trouble caused by the breeding and the adhesion of noxious aquatic organisms in sea water or fresh water, it has been proposed to use adhesion inhibiting paints containing a heavy metal compound such as copper oxides, mercury oxides; an organo-tin oxide such as tributyl-tin oxide; an organic chlorine-containing compound and an organic sulfur-containing compounds, or an arsenic compound such as phenarsazine chloride etc.
In the waterway for the cooling water, chlorine or formaline is directly added in the water.
However, the adhesion inhibiting paints containing the heavy metal compound such as copper oxides and mercury oxides have low stability in a storage because the heavy metal oxide is reactive with the varnish component in the composition.
In the polluted sea such as harbor to which industrial discharged water is flowed, hydrogen sulfide is generated by microorganism and the heavy metal compound is discolored and deteriorated to lose the effect.
The copper compounds and the mercury inorganic compound are effective against aquatic organisms such as Balanus, Styela, Coelenterata, Dakaria, etc. however, they are not effective against algae.
When the adhesion inhibiting composition is coated on a substrate made of light metal such as aluminum and magnesium, the heavy metal such as copper and mercury is deposited on the substrate to electrochemically accelerate the corrosion of the substrate. This is another disadvantage.
The adhesion inhibiting paints containing the organo-tin compound such as tributyl tin oxide have inferior effect to those of the adhesion inhibiting paints containing the copper compound or the mercury compound, and also they are expensive. When a large amount of the organo-tin compound is mixed, the characteristics of the coated film is deteriorated and bad smell is caused in the handling.
The adhesion inhibiting paints containing the organic chlorine-containing compound or the organic sulfur-containing compound have inferior effects comparing with the other adhesion inhibiting paints. For example, even though they are effective for Dakaria, they are not effective for Balanus. The effect to noxious aquatic organisms is selective whereby it is difficult to use them in practical applications.
Phenarsazine chloride is toxic to human body, and stimulates mucous membrane whereby the preparation of the adhesion inhibiting paint containing phenarsazine chloride and the coating operation are not easy. When chlorine or formaline is added to water in the waterway for the cooling water, the cooling apparatus is corroded and the effect for inhibiting the adhesion of aquatic organisms is inferior.
The inventors have studied to obtain an improved adhesion inhibiting paint for which has not disadvantages of the convention adhesion inhibiting paints. As the results, the inventors have found that N-arylmaleimides impart effect for inhibiting an adhesion of aquatic organisms for an adhesion inhibiting paint and have proposed them in Japanese Patent Application No. 81476/1976.
These N-arylmaleimides have excellent effect for inhibiting an adhesion of algae, but have slightly inferior effect for inhibiting an adhesion of shellfish. The inventors have further studied to obtain an aquatic organism inhibiting composition for inhibiting an adhesion of both of shellfish and algae.
Resultingly, it has been found, surprisingly, the fact that excellent effects for inhibiting adhesion of both of shellfish and algae could be attained by combining the N-arylmaleimide with a small amount of at least one of organo-tin compound selected from the group consisting or bis(tri-n-butyl tin)mesodibromosuccinate, triphenyl tin monochloroacetate, triphenyl tin hydroxide and bis(tri-n-butyl tin) oxide as active ingredients and if necessary, a small amount of at least one of a compound selected from the group consisting of 4-anilino-monochloroacetylanilide, 2,4-dinitrophenylthiocyanate, 4,6-dinitro-o-cresol and zinc oxide.